Heated Moments
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Kara comes to stay with Jimmy when she is angry with Clark.  But can she control herself?  Some KaraClark and JimmyClark friendship.  Possible other ships too.  Plz Request & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
_The "Kammy" (as they're calling it - I would have picked Karmy as a Jimmy/Kara ship name) action didn't disappoint in the last episode. Jimmy's opinion on meteor freaks is kinda cruel. But it's all inspired by Chloe. So she's made her own bed... now she has to lay in the doomed relationship from your Brainwashing of Jimmy.  
Jimmy's naive. It's not his fault!  
If anything... all he can be blamed for is trying too hard to impress his girl._

_OK, now I've defended Mr Olsen, here's his more romantic side. Sigh. Kara has good taste._

_If I owned Smallville there'd be less Clana more Clois!_

* * *

**Heated Moments**

"Home sweet home" he grinned a nerve-wracked smile. "Come on in."  
She looked around the modest apartment. Eyes darting in all directions to take in the photographs and movie memorabilia plastered all over the walls.  
He shifted his feet anxiously, feeling no need to defend his thrown together, yet strangly ordered apartment. "I know it's not much..."

Her fingers grazed over some of the pictures - all beautiful and almost surreal glimpses of the place that Kal-el liked to call home, her breath almost stopping in it's place and then restarting when her eyes found a picture of her from the Beauty Paegent practice.

She turned to face him, tearing herself away from her own picture trying to ignore that awkward feelings that would come from discussing why she owned a place on his wall. "I never knew... there was so much beauty in the world."

If Jimmy felt awkward about the picture, though, he didn't show it as he came up and tapped twice on her picture, "That one's my favorite. Can't see why the Planet decided not to run it. But most of my wall of fame here are unprintable", he babbled then looked to the floor.

"Thanks for taking me in."

"No problem. I know all about fighting with people you care about." His face grew dark for a moment and then brightened almost instantaneously. Chloe had switched off on him, almost like that switch had been pre-set to 'off' as soon as he'd gotten back and if Jimmy Olsen could articulate that fact any better he would be the one sitting at the reporters desk with Chloe and Lois.

She sat down on the couch and started thumbing through the objects on the table in front of her. "I didn't sign up to have 'Babysitter' Clark watching my every move."

Jimmy chuckled a little, "He can't be that bad."

Kara shook her head and let her hair fall in front of her face. "You didn't see him. He crossed the line this time. What's this?"

Clasping his hands together Jimmy just caught onto what she was saying, "Huh?" She held up a record amongst the papers on his coffee table as a response.  
"That, m'dear is a genuine Frank Sinatra record."

She drew a blank stare.

"How is it that you don't know about Sinatra?"

She shrugged. "I've kind of been living under a rock."

"No kidding." He took the record from her hands and put it carefully on the record player in the corner of the room with a smile. He continued to flash her a cheesy smile and moved the needle over it, allowing the static to be taken over by the melody.  
"This was the way music was meant to be listened to."

He made his way back over towards her and held out his hand to her, she took it cautiously and he pulled her up off the couch, snaking his arm around her waist and keeping his other hand around hers. She awkwardly brought her hand up to settle across his shoulders.

"They don't make dancing like they used to either" he said softly, dipping her.

_Somebody loves me  
I wonder who  
I wonder who she can be;_

Somebody loves me  
I wish I knew,  
Who can she be worries me

For evry girl who passes me  
I shout, hey! maybe,  
You were meant to be my loving baby;

Somebody loves me  
I wonder who,  
Maybe its you. 

She smiled back at him, relishing the feeling of this strange earthly custom - one of many she'd had to adjust to so rapidly since her awakening. She only had a moment to process this before she felt herself heating up from the inside. Dropping his hand, and moving away from him she looked apologetic.

"I'd better get back to Clark. Patch everything up."

A zillon thoughts a minute ran through Jimmy's head. 'Was it something I did?', 'Should I have waited?', "Way to go, Jimbo, you ruined another potentially good date."  
He didn't say any of those things though. "Yeah, maybe you should." is what he actually said. He wanted to kick himself.

He didn't even get a chance to say "Tell C.K I said 'Hey'" or "Do you want to take my car?" before she was closing the door behind her.

One second later and the door was opened again, Kara lowered her eyes and blushed. "Don't wait up." she said before closing the door behind her again.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "Don't wait...???" Then started grinning ear to ear. "Yeah... I think I will." He said to himself, before looking at what to straighten up around his apartment.

* * *

**I'll have a new vid soon to that very same Sinatra song! Easyboy201 at livevideo. Reviews ALWAYS inspire.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N.**_

**I actually did make the music vid I proposed in this story - it's at spanky743 at youtube or easyboy201 at livevideo.**

**Called "Somebody Loves Jimmy".**

**I should have more of this story up too. And by popular request, I'm thinking the Jimmy/Kara ship name should be 'Karmy' from henceforth.**

**Yay!**

**J.L**


End file.
